


The Other Moon Child

by PrincessShadowDarkness



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Estellise is a damsel in distress, F/F, F/M, Flynn stalks Yuri, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Rita is her knight, Yuri had Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessShadowDarkness/pseuds/PrincessShadowDarkness
Summary: Yuri reaches out, trying to reach Estellise. He smiles, pained, as he phases through the barrier surrounding her, grabbing her wrist, and pulls, forcing her out. He watches as she lands on the ship, surrounded by their friends. He, however, is now trapped in Estellise’s former prison. He gives his friends one last smile, before pain overtakes him, Alexei making his anger well known to Yuri.





	The Other Moon Child

Yuri reaches out, trying to reach Estellise. He smiles, pained, as he phases through the barrier surrounding her, grabbing her wrist, and pulls, forcing her out. He watches as she lands on the ship, surrounded by their friends. He, however, is now trapped in Estellise’s former prison. He gives his friends one last smile, before pain overtakes him, Alexei making his anger well known to Yuri.

 

What if Yuri had been a Child of the Moon as well? What if his power had been manifested in a different way? One that had caused him to keep his power a secret, not even knowing what it did? What if Alexei had found out and had him kidnapped as well?

 

~~~~

“Yuri! Come quick! The town is flooded!” one of the boys from the lower yells, stomping his way up to the small apartment of Yuri Lowell, disturbing the occupants inside. Yuri is one of the residents of the Lower Quarter. He has long, waist length hair, that has a purple tint and was tied up in a ponytail, bangs swept to the side. He has a small, sharp face with dark grey eyes that has a fiery look in them, although covered by a black and orange blindfold. He is about 5’7’ and is fair skinned. His clothing is a black, cropped jacket that had a red colored back, that looked like a long handkerchief tied around his neck. THere was golden outlining. His shirt was a grey with strips going down and his pants were a solid black. He had a black belt with silver outlining and had cloth hanging down the back that was red with gold outlining. He is currently laying on his windowsill, looking out the window, hair flowing in the small wind. His shoes were lying next to him, long, but narrow, boots that were made from a white material. He wore a bodhi blastia in the form of a choker and had a small blue circle hanging from the choker.

 

His companion, Repede is blue and white dog that looks wolfish. He has a rather unique tail that looked like lightning bolt with a curve at the end, striking, electric blue eyes, and a short, mane-like stripe along his head, the same color as his eyes. There was a jagged scar going down the dog’s face, starting from above the eye, to just above the top of the jaw, dog has a mockery of a collar around his neck, in the form of a chain. He wears a purple sash tied around his head and had golden armor that was made up of swirls and circles. There were figments of aer floating around him as well. There was a bodhi blastia imbedded in the pipe he carried in his mouth. He is currently laying on Yuri’s bed, awakened from his dozing by the intruding child.

 

“Ted? Ted, come down here! We need you to come help!” the boy’s mother yells.

 

“Just a minute, mom!”

 

“Me? But what about Flynn? Shouldn’t he be rushing in, the ever heroic knight?” Yuri asks, wondering why Flynn didn’t come. He usually responded to the problems in the Lower Quarter within twenty minutes of the incidents occurring. Ted responds with a tugging on his hand. 

 

“Yuri, now! Come help! Come help!” 

 

“Okay, okay! Let’s go, Ted, Repede,” Yuri says, laughing a little. He lets Ted pull him out of the apartment and starts heading to the center of town, where the source of the flood is. 

 

“Hey, Yuri!” comes a call, from a rather old looking man. 

 

“Hey, Hanks,” Yuri says in reply. 

 

“Have you come to help?” 

 

“Sure, sure!”

 

“Yuri! Come on, now!”

 

“Okay, okay!” Yuri laughs, splashing Hanks a little. He looks at the fountain, and through the spray, spots a dip in the blastia. A dip that is supposed to be filled with a core. “Hey….. Hanks….. Have you seen the core?” he asks carefully.

 

“The core? No, as a matter of fact I haven’t. Why? Is it missing?”

 

“Yeah… who was that mage who fixed it?”

 

“A…. Mr. Mordio, if I remember correctly.”

 

“Ah….” Yuri trails off, starting to head towards the Upper Quarter.

 

“You aren’t going to go breaking into a noble’s house are you?” 

 

“No, no…… Just go on some errands I forgot about…..” Yuri answers distractedly, already moving towards the ramp. 

 

“Don’t get yourself arrested. We need your help around here.”

 

“Me? Caught? You’re kidding right? Don’t worry!”

 

“Oh Yuri….” 

 

Yuri whistles, calling Repede to him, walking up the ramp to the Upper Quarter. Repede arrives, having been off to the side, out of the way of the working people. He holds up Yuri’s sword with his mouth, allowing Yuri to grab it. Yuri sheaths it and walks faster, Repede following him loyally. They reach the the gate, which is guarded by two knights, who were gossiping and laughing at the Lower Quarter. Yuri and Repede hide in a section of grass, lower than the view of the two. Yuri picks up and throws two rocks at the knights, causing the vibrations of the impacts to forcefully knock the two out. 

 

“Trash,” he sneers, walking past. He walks into the residential area and locates the manor that 

‘Mr. Mordio’ had claimed to be as his house. The front door is locked, when he arrives, so he decides to look around, finding a window to climb through. He does so, helping Repede as well. When they are looking try to look through the different rooms, they reach the rooms on the upper level, when they hear a door opening downstairs, as they are at the top of the stairs. A cloaked man appears and is seen to be carrying a sack. 

 

“You!” Yuri yells, jumping down to the man. Repede jumps down as well, managing to get in front of the man, blocking the door. The man looks at both of them nervously. 

 

“AH!” the man yells, looking at Repede, who had used his knife to slash at the man. He grabs a smoke bomb from his cloak and throws it. Yuri and Repede seize the bag, although the man disappears. As they are exiting, Adecor and Boccos arrive, forcing Yuri to give Repede a signal to get the cores to the Lower Quarter.

 

“Ha! Guess even your dog isn’t loyal to you!” 

 

“Resorting to breaking into noble’s homes?’

 

“Whatever….What do you two tweedles want?”

 

“Don’t call us that! / What even is a tweedle anyway?” they exclaim at the same time. “Either way! Yuri Lowell! You are under arrest for breaking and entering!” they shout in unison.

 

“Yeah…… no…” Yuri scoffs with false bravado. The three fight, with Yuri coming out on top, using a combination of normal strikes that were mixed with a blast of aer in the form of his Arte, Azure Edge. However, the two tweedles has stalled Yuri, which allows the Royal Guard to arrive, led by Cumore.

 

“Yuri Lowell! Commander Alexei has commanded us to retrieve you, with or without your consent. You will be coming with us!” Cumore commands, smirking. Yuri tries to resist the guards, but he is mana depleted, they are the elite guards that were hand picked by the Commandant, and there are more of them than him. As he tries to struggle, one of them knocks him on the back of the head, causing him to fall unconscious. The last thing he sees, before falling unconscious is Cumore’s pink boots heading towards him.

 

He wakes up with a groan. Looking around, he sees that he is in a prison cell. He hears someone telling a story.

 

“So like I was sayin’, the thief made off with a priceless treasure from that noble’s mansion.” 

 

“I know, I know. Then he was caught, and the loot was returned, right?”

 

“No. See that’s just nobility. t=Tryin’ ta keep things quiet. The treasure in the mansion right now’s a fake.”

 

“You’re pulling my leg.”

 

“Hey, ya didn’t hear it from me, bub. The Dark Wings are goin’ nuts lookin’ for the hideout.”

 

“You mean the thieves’ guild! ……..Ahem! That’s enough out of you. Almost meal time.” The sound of a knight’s boots, going down the hall, is heard. 

 

“Hey, neighbor! You’re awake right? You gotta be gettin’ tired from keepin’ so quiet.”

 

“Nah, I rather like the quiet. Though, you seem kinda chatty for an old man.”

 

“Old? Old? Now that’s offensive!” 

 

Commander Alexei appears, passing by Yuri’s cell. He glances briefly at Yuri, smirking. He continues on, until he stops in front of another cell.

 

“Out!” he commands. 

 

“Yowch!..... Okay, okay! Stop being so pushy!” 

 

“Hurry up, prisoner!” 

 

“Got it, got it…” The old man pretends to trip, simultaneously sliding a key into Yuri’s cell. “Under the statue of the goddess…” 

 

“What’s taking so long? Prisoner, hurry up!” 

 

“Okay, okay!” Yuri shrugs and stares at the key.

 

He listens for the guard before he inserts the key into the lock of his cell and finds that it opens the lock. He listens carefully for approaching knights and finds that the guard of the prison is snoring, up ahead of him. He carefully sneaks past and grabs his supplies on his way out. On his way out, he fights his way through the guards, traversing through the maze of hallways in the Royal Palace. He collects supplies on the way out and even sneaks a bowl of Curry from the mess hall. As he reaches yet another open hallway intersection, he spots a girl, running from knights. 

 

“Lady Estellise! You need to return now!” one of her pursuers shouts.

 

“No! I need to warn Flynn!” she yells back. As they slowly corner her, they start backing her into the same corner where Yuri’s hallway entrance is. One of the knights try to start powering up an Arte, so Yuri decides it's time to step in. He powers up a low-powered Azure Edge, hitting both knights. The sound of marching boots are heard.

 

“Yuri Lowell! I demand that you come peacefully! No harm will come to you! You just need to comply,” Alexei says, entering the room. Yuri, who has just knocked out the two, turns to the entering speaker. He scoffs at the thought and his eyes dart around, taking in the amounts of guards around, and behind, Alexei. 

 

“Commandant Alexei! What do you want with a lowly criminal like me?” Yuri asks mockingly, shifting into a defensive pose. The mysterious girl takes a step back, slowly moving towards the way that Yuri had entered. This action, however, causes the Commandant to realize her presence.

 

“Imagine. To find both you and the Princess are in the same place!” Alexei says, motioning for the entering Guards to seize both runaways. Yuri and the mysterious girl fight back, deciding in a split second that they needed to trust each other, in order to escape. As they fight, the mysterious girl murmurs to Yuri. 

 

“Yuri Lowell? That name…… You’re Flynn’s friend, right? I need to get to him and warn him of a plot that will endanger him!” 

 

“Well, we should worry about getting out of here!” Yuri replies, in the same low, murmuring voice. “Someone told me that there is an exit under the Statue of the Goddess. If we can, get there.” 

 

The two slowly make their way through the knights, defeating one after another. Soon, however,  the knights start to overpower them, causing them to become backed against a corner. Yuri sees this and pushes the girl through an opening, in between two knights and starts to fight harder. His eyes start to glow as he renews his efforts against the knights. He makes a horizontal sweeping motion with his sword, causing a blue wave of energy to burst out, causing the legion of knights to be thrown backwards, including Alexei, who had been stalking towards the girl. The girl looks at him in surprise, and he shakes his head, indicating that they should escape first. 

 

As the two escape, the girl speaks up.

 

“We should stop by my room so I can change,” she says. They traverse through the hallways and reach her room. She walks in and locks the door. Yuri stays outside, leaned on the door, and listens for the clanking sound of the Knights’ boots. “I’m done!” she says, coming out of her room. Looking at the change, he notices that her bright pink hair had been dyed brown and was cut short, bangs parting over one of her eyes. She was wearing a black, skinny dress, that went down to the floor. It had very little design, although it had a little gold outlining on it. There were no sleeves and front of her dress had a few white stripes going down the middle. The dress did not go although down, but cut off to have two slits down the back. She wore gloves that were the same design as her dress, but were white around her hands. She wore pink leggings and grey boots that had white slipper looks. She had a bodhi blastia in a bracelet and wore a pendant with a silver circle. 

 

“Let’s go,” Yuri says, walking towards the end of the hallway. As they keep walking, they reach another familiar room. 

 

“This area seems familiar,” the girl says. 

 

“This is Flynn’s room,” Yuri tells her, walking in. “Wow, even when he’s not here, his room is meticulously cleaned.”

 

“Yeah, sounds like Sir Flynn. I’ve been wondering, how did you two-”

 

“FLYNN SCIFO!” A red haired man yells, kicking down the door. “LET’S BATTLE!” The strange man yells, attacking Yuri. 

 

“I’m not FLYNN!” Yuri shouts, blocking the man’s sword. 

 

“THAT DOESN’T MATTER! I WANT TO FIGHT!” The man yells, continuously attacking. The two engage in battle, using artes, sword techniques, and items as an attempt to beat each other. The girl joins in, halfway, and uses healing artes to assist Yuri. Their fight is interrupted by a red-eyes, who Zagi knocks down. The red-eyes gets up and the two make their escape. Yuri fixes Flynn’s door and he and the girl also make their escape. When they reach the Statue, they pull it out of the way, revealing that there is an underground passage. Yuri starts climbing down, accidentally revealing his injured hand, which had been scratched by one of the attacks of Zagi.

 

“You’re injured! Let me heal you!” the girl says, grabbing his hand. An arte circle appears, and suddenly his injury seals up. He grabs her hand, that had the bodhi blastia, and inspected it. He removes his hand and looks pensieve.

 

“What is that?” he murmurs to himself, after the mysterious girl yanks her hand towards her chest.

 

“We need to go!” he says suddenly. They climb into the sewers and find that there are monsters residing there. They defeat the Ratwigles, with Yuri telling the girl about monsters, and find the exit. There, they emerge into the yard of the same mansion that Yuri had broken into. 

 

Once they climb out, the girl introduces herself properly. 

 

“My name is Estellise. I overheard some of the Royal Guard talking about a plot that involved taking out Flynn, so I wanted to warn him,” she confesses. 

 

“Okay, well, I don’t know what Alexei wanted me for, but I really don’t want to find out. We should go and find Flynn, because the knights will end up finding me if I go back to the Lower Quarter,” he tells her, leading her through the Lower Quarter, where they meet up with Repede, who knocks down the following Schwann Squad. 

 

“Well, he probably would stop in Halure, as any knight on a pilgrimage would,” she replies thoughtfully. 

 

“Then let’s head to Halure.” 

 

The two head into the Lower Quarter, where they encounter Hanks. 

 

“Yuri! You aren’t in trouble again, are you?” Hanks asks, walking up to the two. 

 

“Hey, Hanks. Is the fountain done spewing water?” Yuri asks in reply.

 

“Yeah. We should have enough to last a year or so. Where did you go?” the old man questions. 

 

“Oh, you know. Around…..” Yuri eluded, looking away from Hanks, feeling guilty for causing trouble for the people who had taken him in. 

 

“YURI LOWELL!” LeBlanc’s voice rings out. 

 

‘Yuri! We need to go!” Estellise tells Yuri. He gives Hanks a short nod. The two start heading for the exit of the Lower Quarter, when LeBlanc shows up, spotting the pair. Hanks gives a short nod to Yuri and waves his hand forward, causing the townspeople to surge forward. Using the fountain as an excuse to distract and block the knights, the townspeople help the two make their escape. While stuck in the surging crowd, someone hands Yuri a blank map with the well known areas and towns filled in. Another shoves a sack of gald into Yuri’s pocket.

 

When the two reach the land outside the barrier, they pause. 

 

“What the? Who gave us money?” Yuri wonders, finding the sack of gald. 

 

“Whoever it is must like you. We should pay them back some other time. If we go now, then we’ll be caught,” Estellise says reasonably.

 

“Alright, we need to head to Halure as soon as possible,” he reasons.

 

“We should head there now, if we’re to reach him soon,” she replies.

 

~~~~

 

They set off outside the barrier, travelling towards Halure, through the path of Deidon Hold. As they reach the fort they find that there are a group of merchants situated in there. There, she looks over the merchandise and finds a ratty old book. Estellise reads that the title is the Battle book, and she resolves that she should fill in the information, due to the merchant giving it to her for free. She decides to fill in different techniques and information that can be used in battle.

 

As they start to head out of the fort, there is a sudden rumbling. As they look around, they see that there is a large stampede of beasts heading towards the open gate.

 

“Everybody, out of the way! Get into the fort! We’re closing the gate!” one of the knights yell, from above the wall. Yuri and Estellise start running back, but soon see that there are a few people still outside the gate. One is a crying little girl, while the other is an injured boy. Yuri runs out to the girl, grabbing her and the doll next to her, while Estellise rushes to heal the boy. All four of them make it into the fort just in time, as the gate slams down. A second later, slams can be heard, and seen, as the monster stampede slams into the gate. 

 

“That is close!” Yuri whispers to Estellise, as they are crowded by the people. He places the little girl down, onto the ground, and hands her the doll. 

 

“Thank you!” the mother of the girl cries, shaking Yuri’s hand. 

 

“It is no problem, ma’am,” Yuri says politely. He takes his hand back, gently, and guides Estellise out of the crowd. They, then, witness a fight between two guild members and the knights stationed at the gate. Deciding to ignore this, Yuri explores the fort, leaving Estellise to read her book. He finds his way to the top of the wall of the fort, and finds that there is a man there as well. He calls out. 

 

“Hello. What is your name?” The man replies. 

 

“Who I am is of no significance. I will, however, tell you that you are in deep danger, beyond what you believe.” 

  
  
  


~~~~~

Yay! Another story done! This time it's one of my favorite games! If anyone has ever played it, then can you send me some notes for hidden missions and such? 

 

Anyway, yet another story I will end up taking forever to update…… oh well…..

 

**Edited: 1/24/19**

The described costumes for the three are:

Yuri: True Knight w/ Blindfold attachment

Estelle: Yulia’s Heir

Repede: Respeede

 

Thanks for reading! 

 

~ P. ShadowDarkness

 

Recommended Story

 

Fanfic: Yuuri on Ice!

Title: Of High School Life and Podcasts

Author: JustTrash_Fan

Chapters: 17

Source(s): AO3 

Summary: 

 

Yuuri doesn't think anything about it when he anonymously starts a podcast about his school. He doesn't think that his school would find out about it. He definitely doesn't think that the school would ask him to keep making his podcast. So now Yuuri is a school wide celebrity - but no one knows who he is. Trying to keep his friends from finding out about his secret is hard enough, but now apparently he is friends with his schools local God! Yuuri has no clue what he is doing, but he is determined to make it through his senior year.

  
  
  


Please

Review

Review 

Review Review Revie

Review Review Review Rev

Review Review Re

Review Revie

Review

Re

  
  



End file.
